Forum:Hardest Zelda Game you have ever played
I just bought Twilight Princess and I realized it was very hard. What is the hardest Zelda game you have ever played?--Windu223 18:41, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Zelda II. Don't make me go there...Twilight Princess is like a Teletubbies game in comparison. --AuronKaizer( ) 01:53, 1 January 2009 (UTC) For me it (though I will concede I never played zelda 2) it was phantom hourglass...but thats just because I hate the touchscreen. Dialask77 15:27, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Mine would be Ocarina of Time because in the Forest Temple, where you have to shoot the eye to untwist the hallway, I didn't know you could shoot the eye again when it's closed. I wish I knew that when I first got to that part. It would have saved me a bunch of time. User:Dragonmaster kayla I'd have to say Link's Awakening. I could never find out what to do, and niw I've lost it. :(. -LeoLab 01:35, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I have to agree with AK on this one...At least OoT only had one "Water Temple," and it was more annoying than hard...Zelda II was just one giant "water temple"...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 01:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Once again, Zelda II by far. The combat system and Overworld were extremely hard to get used to, not to mention being slightly Pokemonish. All the other games I could play in my sleep (Ocarina of Time I actually have. Fell asleep while over at a friend's house once, and apparently, I was still playing O_O). Just to provide an example of how hard it was, I got it on Game Boy Advance and used the Gameshark code on it for infinite health....... and still died...... need I say more? >.> Triforce 14 01:49, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Zelda 2 is worse than CD-i Zelda games. Hardest Zelda game that isn't outright horrible is Zelda 1. Portal-Kombat :Heh, I wonder what McJeff is gonna say when he reads this. --Auron'Kaizer'( ) 09:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Me complaining again...Majoras mask... Link to the past was hard for me to Wind Waker was the easiset the ocarina. Seasons was pretty easy also ages was slightly harder Links awakening was pretty easy. the original two are hard because they don't tell you anything. --BigCubby 16:15, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I've only played OoT, TP, ALttP (GBA version), both Oracle games, and Wind Waker. I'd say that the hardest for me would be either the Oracle games or OoT. I honestly don't see how people think Twilight Princess is hard; it's the only one I've played where I never had to use a resurrection item (Fairy/Potion-thingy), and the only reason I ever died was because I wanted to see what would happen if you died with a bottled Fairy (still haven't brought back the "Link dies then springs back up" thing from OoT). (Oh, and apparently drowning is the same thing as losing all your Hearts when you don't have a Fairy) Grounogeos 13:27, 4 April 2009 (UTC) by far zelda 2 I still haven't beatin that one